Cristales
by Lady Seika Lerki
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que los bronceados fueron atacados y la diosa esta preocupada por su estado. En eso recibe una noticia que le dará para pensar, y al mismo tiempo un enemigo se levanta. Y las guardianas se ven en un problema bastante grave. En progreso.
1. Prologo

Rozan

¿Cuanto ya había pasado desde que despertó? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? La verdad que no estaba seguro. Su cuerpo todavía parecía no responder totalmente, pero al menos tenía mayor movilidad. Observó su mano cubierta por una venda. El entrenamiento era básico, había tenido que regresar a aquellos días en los que aún no controlaba del todo su cosmos. Estaba al nivel de un aprendiz. Odiaba admitirlo, pero…. Hasta Kiki parecía ser más fuerte. Le había costado resignarse, no podía negarlo. Lo único bueno que quizás podía rescatar de todo esto, era que Shunrei parecía mucho más contenta y más dispuesta a cuidarlo. No es como si antes no lo hiciera, pero ahora no parecía tan asustada ante la idea de quizás, en algún futuro, en alguna batalla… él falleciera.

Santuario.

Su hermano estaba desaparecido, como era usual. Había sido el primero en despertar, y el primero en desaparecer. Apenas si lo había visto cuando Apolo los revisó y les dio la noticia de que sus cosmos estaban en un nivel demasiado bajo, incluso había ido Asclepio para revisarlos y reafirmar el diagnóstico.

Shun observó el lugar, ahora se encontraba en uno de los jardines del santuario. Quizás no era tanto de los que gustaba andar a solas, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba. Se sentía en una encrucijada: por un lado odiaba las batallas, odiaba lastimar gente y si podía evitar las peleas lo hacía. Eso le había traído una infinidad de problemas, pero… Suspiró y elevó la mirada para enfocar en la copa de unos árboles que estaban siendo mecidos por una brisa. ¿Cómo podía proteger a sus seres queridos si no tenía el nivel suficiente? ¿Cómo iba a proteger a la diosa si no tenía ni armadura ni poder? Aunque eso no era lo que más lo atormentaba, la otra cosa era que no sabía exactamente qué había pasado. Cuando despertó, había tenido la sensación de que ella había estado allí pero no había ningún indicio.

-Exactamente… ¿Qué pasó? - murmuró mirando al cielo.

Lo último que recordaba era que había peleado, y luego despertar en la enfermería. Le había costado bastante retomar solamente actividades básicas, al inicio incluso había sido una lucha levantarse. Según Shaka era porque casi toda su energía había sido drenada y había estado al borde de la muerte.

Suspiró. En cierta forma todos estaban tratando de salir adelante porque todos estaban en la misma posición solo que… Como Seiya y él habían decidido quedarse en el santuario (Shiryu había regresado a Rozan, y Hyoga había partido a Siberia) sus antiguos maestros los controlaban más que antes. Agradecia que Albiore se preocupara por él, pero… no le gustaba que lo trataran de inútil.

-Suficiente descanso, creo que es momento de regresar al entrenamiento. O al menos a lo que puedo hacer…

Estiro un poco y comenzó a trotar. Era una de las actividades que podía completar sin terminar totalmente agotado. Quizás ya no podía pelear como antes, ni encender al máximo su cosmo pero eso no significaba que no pudiera reafirmar su cuerpo. Encontraría la manera de defenderse sin depender de nadie.

Límites del Santuario.

Se detuvo en un lugar determinado, estaba cerca de la entrada del santuario pero algo lejos de la parte turística. No quería que lo descubrieran antes de tiempo, ni que lo echaran sin poder llegar hasta la diosa. En verdad... No le gustaba nada lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era por el bien de su Señora.

-Ah... ¿por qué me toca el trabajo difícil? -suspiro y retomo la marcha.

Cuando llegó al límite, pudo sentir la barrera que rodeaba el lugar. Aún no comprendía porque necesitaba justamente ir él. ¡Su Señora bien podía hacerlo! Sí, seguía negándose un poco a la tarea que le había encomendado, especialmente porque creía que alguien más podría ser útil.

-¿Quien eres y qué quieres? - escuchó de pronto sintiendo una presencia demasiado fuerte justo detrás de él y que en cualquier momento podía cortarle la cabeza.

¿Lo ven? Por eso no quería ir. ¡Él solo venía a traerles un dato y lo trataban de enemigo! Y sus compañeros se reían cuando decía que en verdad estos sujetos eran paranoicos. No sabía bien de quien se trataba, pero seguro era uno de los de rango alto.

-Me llamo Alain, y soy solo un humilde servidor de una vidente.- explicó mientras alzaba las manos a modo de paz- Solo deseo hablar con Athena, si me es posible. Mi Señora me envió...

-¿Y por qué debería dejarte pasar? Puedes estar mintiendo...

Milo miró bien al que consideraba un intruso. No le gustaba el sujeto, ¿venir sin anunciarse y encima querer una audiencia con la señorita Athena?

-Porque el gran tronador, Zeus, Padre de los Dioses le encargó a mi señora que asistiera a su hija, Athena. Es... para restaurar el universo de los caballeros caídos…

Ok. Al menos eso era una información que solo los dioses y sus protectores sabían (había sido algo imposible ocultar la información con lo chismosos que eran los dioses). Pero de todos modos aún no había decidido si dejaría pasar o no al sujeto.

-Insisto: ¿por qué debo dejarte pasar? Nadie nos avisó que vendrías, ni siquiera Hermes ha vuelto al santuario para avisarnos de tu llegada.

Rayos. A su señora se le había olvidado ese detalle. Suspiró algo resignado. Aún no daba la vuelta, no quería crear malos entendidos con el sujeto. Sabía perfectamente por los datos que tenía, que últimamente no estaban de humor.

-Bueno, mi señora pensó que sería mejor mantener el perfil bajo -comenzó a hablar manteniendo la amabilidad- Sé que mis palabras suenan vacías, y entiendo que puedo parecer sospechoso pero… ¿cómo podría alguien como yo ir en contra de ustedes? Ni siquiera sería un contrincante.

Shura, que era el dorado encargado de la guardia y quien lo había divisado, lo observó. Definitivamente su cosmo no era agresivo, ni presentaba sed de sangre. Parecía amistoso y hasta podría decirse que le creía… Solo que no le creía y no confiaba ciegamente.

"Shion, llevaré alguien al Gran Salón. Dice que tiene información acerca de cómo recuperar el cosmos de los bronceados"

No obtuvo respuesta de inmediato, pero pudo sentir como otros de sus compañeros comenzaban a sentirse curiosos y escépticos. Si Apolo había dicho que nada podía hacerse… ¿por qué este sujeto venía y decía que sí había solución?

"Esta bien. Puedes traerlo, después de todo tu guardia ya casi termina" fue la respuesta del Patriarca. Tenía que evaluar las posibilidades y si se les presentaba una… era mejor escucharla. Y si hacía algo estúpido….

-Si intentas algo, lo que sea…. Te cortaré la cabeza con excalibur- lo amenazó dándole a entender que lo llevaría- Iremos hasta el Gran Salón, el Patriarca determinará si eres apto o no de ver a Athena.

-Me parece justo. ¿Ya puedo darme la vuelta? - preguntó aun dando la espalda.

-Solo cállate y sígueme.

En ese mismo momento.

Campamento de los elementos. Sala de las armaduras.

Las armaduras de las guardianas habían regresado a esa sala ni bien sus dueñas habían vuelto de la batalla para salvar a los santos de bronce. Era un lugar sagrado para ellas ya que allí recibían energía de los elementos y podian reconectarse con ellos. Junto a cada una estaban las armas, descansando como si las armaduras mismas fueran las que estuvieran haciendo guardia.

El lugar estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol que se colaban por algunas aberturas, en donde estaba la armadura de María habían diversas enredaderas con pequeñas flores que eran bañadas a su vez por un pequeño arroyo que también bañaba a la armadura perteneciente a Cristain. Justo donde caían los rayos del sol, estaba ubicada la del fuego y a su lado la del viento que recibía las brisas. Las cuatro parecían estar en perfecta armonía con el entorno, como si estuvieran durmiendo tranquilamente.

La tranquilidad y armonía del lugar se vio interrumpida cuando una figura se materializó dentro del lugar. Extendió la mano hacia las armas, pero cuando una ventisca helada lo hizo retroceder al tiempo que comenzaba a escucharse un silbido típico de tormenta (¡¿Cómo era posible?!. ¡No había ninguna tormenta!) Siseó dándose cuenta que estaba siendo descubierto, y al ver que el lugar comenzaba a tornarse mucho más pesado como si se tratase de un volcán, o dentro de una selva húmeda (La temperatura había cambiado totalmente de un momento a otro)

-Malditos espíritus…- gruñó tratando de no dejarse llevar por el cambio y extendió la mano hacia las armas. ¡Las necesitaba y no iba a dejar que cuatro estupidos espíritus se lo impidieran!

Pero no contaba con que un golpe de electricidad lo hiciera retroceder y una luz envolviera las armas haciéndolas desaparecer totalmente. Quedaban solo las armaduras pero no era lo que quería, no las necesitaba. Lanzó un ruido de fastidio y desapareció. Maldecía su suerte: se había arriesgado por nada.

Segundos después de la desaparición de la figura, un grupo de mujeres entró al cuarto.

-¡Rayos, el desgraciado se fue! - gruñó Atalaya claramente fastidiada.

-¿Quien rayos pudo haber llegado hasta aquí sin notarlo? ¡Todas las entradas estaban vigiladas!

-Cristain, es mejor que vayas por María al santuario. Yo me encargaré de rastrear a este sujeto… Sea quien sea, el desgraciado logró entrar y eso no es normal.

-Chicas…- Weiss había sido la que había caminado hasta las armaduras para ver si estaba todo en orden, las otras dos se habían separado para ver si había rastros- Las armas no están.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Tampoco los cristales que estaban junto a ellas…-miró a sus compañeras claramente preocupadas- Creo que debemos informar a los Espíritus, aunque ya deben saberlo.

Atalaya golpeó el suelo con el pie claramente fastidiada. ¡Acababan de salir de una cosa y entraban en otra! ¡Sabía que aceptar encargos de Zeus era tentar la suerte!

-Andando, debemos movernos rápido.

-Fin Prologo-


	2. Capitulo 1- La llegada

**Capítulo 1**

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

-Mi señora, logramos infiltrarnos con éxito. No sospechan nada.

-Bien, perfecto.- afirmó mientras miraba unas esferas que estaban enfrente de ella.- Ahora solo nos queda esperar… Quién diría que esos estúpidos pondrían un segundo sello…

Gruñó un poco al recordar lo que había pasado días atrás.

 **Una semana antes.**

 **Caverna.**

 _Lanzó una bola de energía contra la pared. La energía recogida no había sido suficiente. Aún faltaba algo, faltaba lo más importante._

 _-¡MALDITO SEAN! - gritó con fuerza, estaba tremendamente molesta.- Malditos esos dioses que se creen superiores, inteligentes... ¡Y no son más que un puñado de infieles, celosos y que solo les importa jugar a ser mortales! -volvió a lanzar algo contra una pared haciéndola trizas por completo- El sello debería ser uno solo pero noooooooo... tenían que colocar otro bendito sello en el contenedor._

 _-Mi señora... tranquilícese... - intentó calmarla Alain- No falta mucho... Seguro pronto podremos…_

 _-¡NO PUEDE ESPERAR! - grito enfrentándose al hombre, quien solo bajó un poco la mirada a modo de respeto- Si no la despertamos pronto, perderemos la oportunidad y deberemos esperar varios siglos. La última vez Apolo se dio cuenta y nos interrumpió, esta vez alguien más está interrumpiendo...-pareció pensar un poco y lo miró- ¡Tu! Ve con Athena…_

 _-¡¿Qué?! - ¡¿qué rayos iría a hacer él con esos imbéciles?!- Mi señora no entiendo... los dorados no nos servían, y los de bronce ya..._

 _-Lo sé... pero si vas y les das falsas esperanzas, el contenedor también aparecerá... -sonrió divertida por el pensamiento- Eres bueno con las mentiras... Sabrás hacerlo de modo que no te descubran y al mismo tiempo ayudar a localizar y romper el otro sello._

Actualmente.

La pelinegra se puso de pie y se acercó a unas esferas que brillaban a duras penas. Tomó una y la observó como si fuera un adorno.

-Más le vale a ese inútil lograr realizar su tarea con éxito.

No le gustaba realmente esperar, no le gustaba el hecho de que hubieran jugado sucio. Pero si ellos iban a jugar sucio, ella también lo haría. Sabía perfectamente cómo llamar la atención, y lo haría de la mejor forma. Lo mejor era que gracias a las energías que había robado, había obtenido datos que de otro modo no habría podido obtenerlos. Sonrió mientras miraba las esferas que reposaban en una almohada frente a ella, a diferencia de antes sólo una mantenía un poco el brillo. Las había guardado especialmente para lo otro que tenía en plan.

 **Santuario de Athena. Salón del Patriarca.**

Alain miró a los tres que estaban allí. Al parecer realmente no terminaban de confiar en él, pero bueno… Al menos había logrado sortear las doce casas (aunque estaba prácticamente seguro que lo estuvieron vigilando todo el camino esperando un desliz), y había llegado al Salón del Patriarca…. en donde no solo lo esperaba el Patriarca, sino también otros dos caballeros: el de Libra y de Sagitario (quienes se habían unido durante la subida).

-Bueno, según el Santo de Escorpio tienes algo que decirle a la Princesa Athena. Pero de momento ella no puede atenderte…

Le sonaba a la típica excusa de "está, pero no te dejaré verla" que le daría un padre a una mala compañía para su hija.

-Así es, Su Excelencia.- asintió mostrándose respetuoso.- Mi señora me ha encargado que le haga saber que existe una manera de restaurar a los caballeros…

Shion observó al sujeto que estaba delante. Estaba arrodillado mostrando sus respetos, parecía tener formación guerrera por la energía que mostraba; pero, como pensaba, tampoco sería un rival fuerte si debían enfrentarse en batalla.

-¿Quien es tu señora y cómo es que sabe acerca de los santos de bronce? - el santo de Libra fue quien tomó la palabra.

Lo sabía, no iban a creerle fácilmente.

-Mi señora es llamada Alexis, tiene el don de poder ver cosas que o ya sucedieron o van a suceder. Hace unos días tuvo un sueño en donde un pegaso, un dragón, un fénix, un cisne y una mujer con cadenas eran encarcelados y les quitaban la sangre.-comenzó a relatar- Pudo ver que la estatua de Athena lloraba sin poder llegar a ellos, pero en un momento cuando estaban por morir cuatro lágrimas se transformaron en cristales y los liberaron de su encierro. Las heridas cerraron y regresaron con su brillo inicial.

Los dos dorados en actividad se miraron, y luego miraron al Patriarca. No había duda de que algo así había sucedido por la información que manejaban, aún así… Debían ser cuidadosos. Además era demasiada coincidencia...

-Un sueño no quiere decir nada… - comentó el caballero de Géminis mirando.- ¿Cómo sabemos si no eres el enemigo y solo quieres acercarte a la diosa?

-Si así lo fuera ¿por qué me enviaría a mí? Es decir… solo soy un humilde servidor que no tiene la protección de ninguna constelación, tampoco soy un guerrero poderoso.

-Supongamos que te creamos…- le dijo Dohko, hasta ahora el muchacho tenía razón. Decía las cosas acertadas, decía las cosas correctas y no pestañeaba. También era cierto que si realmente hubieran querido hacerles daño, ya se hubieran enterado (nadie que quisiera atacar a Athena se quedaría tan tranquilo… ya sabían más o menos cómo era)- ¿qué ganaría tu señora con ayudar a la Princesa Athena?

-La señorita Athena en una reencarnación anterior le hizo un favor a la familia de mi señora, así que solo estamos cumpliendo la promesa de que si alguna vez tenía posibilidad de ayudarla… Lo haría.

Athena que estaba escuchando detrás de unas cortinas no pudo esperar mucho más. En ocasiones así, le faltaba la paciencia. En verdad deseaba encontrar una manera de ayudar a sus caballeros, ellos la habían ayudado tantas veces que le parecía injusto y hasta una burla cruel de Ananké el hecho de no poder hacer nada. Por eso, decidió hacer oídos sordos a la petición de sus escoltas y salió de su escondite.

-¡Señorita!

Los dorados se sorprendieron al verla salir, en verdad tenían la pequeña esperanza de que se quedara quieta… Shion solo suspiró, al parecer la princesa realmente estaba ansiosa de obtener respuestas.

Cuando Alain sintió el cosmos, se quedó estático. Ya en una oportunidad había tenido la ocasión de sentirlo desde lejos, pero ahora que estaba frente a frente era otra cosa. La sola presencia de esa diosa le provocaba aspectos encontrados: era cálida, suave y tranquila. Al mismo tiempo se mostraba fuerte y segura como una diosa…. Nada se comparaba con la presencia de su señora que siempre se mostraba agresiva, y vivía rodeada de un aura maligna.

-Dime… ¿qué significa según tu señora esa última parte del sueño?

-Princesa Athena….- fue su modo de saludarla con cortesía, cuando le preguntó…- Ella cree que existen cuatro gemas que poseen un poder muy raro y extraño. Mi señora cree que fueron creadas en la era de los titanes y que posiblemente al unirlas ayude a restaurar la energía de los caballeros. No estaba segura, pero cree que son llamados "Cristales luz eterna".

Saori se sorprendió por ese dato, la verdad que no esperaba que existiera algo así. Tendría que consultar con otros dioses sobre el tema, o quizás con Apolo para ver si tenían alguna información al respecto.

-Hablas sobre unas gemas…. ¿dónde las encontramos? ¿O dónde están guardadas?- preguntó Dohko. Con los años que tenía, solo sabía de la existencia de las gemas de los elementos pero más allá de eso…

-Sobre eso…

 **Coliseo.**

María se tiró al piso mientras tomaba aire. Estaba agotada, nunca pensó que el entrenamiento al que había accedido iba a ser tan así de intenso. Nunca. Ni siquiera Atalaya, o Weiss eran tan estrictas como lo estaba haciendo ese santo. Apenas estaba recuperándose cuando vio una botella de agua aparecer frente a ella.

-Deberías de descansar un poco.- la voz tranquila la tomó por sorpresa, se trataba de Mu.- Especialmente si no estás acostumbrada al ritmo.

Era una situación que no esperaba: generalmente veía a casi todos los dorados entrenar en ese lugar, pero recién ahora podía entablar algo de conversación con alguien que no fuera su maestro, Aries y uno de los bronceados. No es que no hubiera tenido oportunidades, era simplemente que no lograba hilar bien sus ideas y terminaba enredándose. El santo de Cáncer ya la había regañado varias veces y hasta gritado, lo que había provocado que el de Piscis lo regañara bastante. El de Capricornio solía escucharla con paciencia, pero notaba que en ocasiones estaba por perder la paciencia. En verdad… era difícil hablar con algunos. Tauro, Escorpio y Acuario eran los peores para hablar después de Cáncer. ¡Simplemente no sabía cómo Weiss podía hablar con Camus de Acuario! Y llevaba tres meses allí.

Aceptó gustosa la botella de agua, realmente necesitaba darle un buen sorbo. Estaba haciendo más calor ¿o el lugar era más pesado que el campamento?

-Gracias…- le agradeció en verdad luego de darle un sorbo, y se colocó de pie.- No es que no esté acostumbrada… Es solo que me falta resistencia.- el caballero de Aries la miró sin realmente comprender. Para cualquiera que mirara ella estaba entrenando, la rubia lo notó- Lo sé: pero mis poderes están bien, solo me falta resistencia física. Las chicas han hecho lo que pueden pero… No es suficiente.

Algo había escuchado, después de todo las noticias en ese lugar volaban demasiado rápido. Tanto las buenas, como las malas, o las raras. Sabían que Saga estaba entrenando a María por decisión propia (y también pedido de ella) después del asunto de los de bronce. También eso les permitía tener un contacto con las otras, aunque en algunos momentos era un tormento… María no era buena comunicándose salvo excepciones. Pensando en eso, sonrió un poco divertido.

-Me alegra que ya puedas hablar un poco más.- Sonrió pensando que era de las pocas veces que hablaba con la chica, especialmente porque hasta ese punto casi no habían cruzado palabra.

María bajó un poco la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada, la verdad era que le costaba hablar con personas "extrañas", era un defecto que tenía. Y su maestro, Saga, la regañaba por eso también.

-¿Ya has terminado María? - la voz amable de alguien más le llamó la atención, se trataba de Shun. Le sorprendía ver al ex caballero de Andrómeda allí, recordaba que había escuchado que estaba en la enfermería.

-S-sí….- murmuró- Ya terminé…. El maestro me dio ejercicios y… bueno, ya... los completé.- Aunque quizás no en el tiempo que le hubiera gustado, ni con la resistencia que ya debería de tener luego de tres meses.

-¿Qué tal una pelea de práctica?

-Creo que no deberías forzarte a hacerlo aún.- lo regaño levemente Mu- Aún estas recuperándote, y no sabemos todavía el daño real que te provocaron.

Shun suspiró ante eso. En verdad agradecía la preocupación pero… Estaba harto de que todos dijeran lo mismo. No porque se preocuparan, no porque le hicieran chequeos cada tanto algo iba a cambiar. Era verdad que su cosmos se había casi paralizado, que apenas podía llegar a hacerle frente a alguno de los soldados normales pero todavía podía hacer algo. Todavía tenía fuerza física para pelear, todavía tenía un cuerpo al que podía darle uso.

-Sería…. sería algo útil para mi.- afirmó de repente María. Podía ver la expresión algo cansada ante las palabras de Aries, y también podía notar la preocupación pero… Podía entenderlo un poco: no porque fuera algo débil era incapacitado.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Entrada al Santuario**

Atalaya había partido hacia el santuario ya que necesitaban que María estuviera al tanto de las cosas, y que fuera con ellas. En eso Weiss había sido muy insistente (y hasta molesta): las cuatro debían encontrarse con las antiguas guardianas que todavía estaban vivas…. La idea no era algo que le gustara mucho, pero era totalmente inevitable: ellas sabrían guiarlas. ¿La razón de porque iba ella y no Cristain? Pues…

Se detuvo unos momentos cerca del límite, no había ido allí desde que regresó de enfrentarse a aquellos muñecos. En verdad, en verdad no quería regresar. Aún se sentía un poco culpable por lo que había pasado (aunque sabía que no era exactamente su culpa). Observó lo que estaba delante: a simple vista eran ruinas y nada más pero sabía perfectamente que si caminaba un poco más entraría en el Santuario.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - la voz la sorprendió, se había concentrado en sus pensamientos que había bajado la guardia.

-Vengo por María.- y no quería darse la vuelta- Los Espíritus requieren su presencia de inmediato.

No era totalmente mentira, de hecho sabía bien que no todos estaban de acuerdo en que ella estuviera allí, pero al mismo tiempo entendían la necesidad de que alguien más la guiara.

Máscara la observó, no es que realmente le importara que la chica se fuera, pero había estado observando de curioso como Saga la entrenaba… Y debía admitir que esa mujer tenía cierto potencial, pero la muerte la rodeaba.

-La mujer está en el coliseo, de seguro entrenando.- le dijo sin siquiera moverse de su puesto, no iba a detenerla ni tampoco iba a cuestionarla. ¿Para qué? Su deber era con la diosa, y con nadie más.

-¿Entonces puedo pasar?- pensó que le negaría la entrada, o que tendría que hacer alguna cosa… No que la dejaran pasar sin nada más. Estaba sorprendida.

-Si intentas algo raro… hay muchos para matarte, sé de un Escorpión que le gustaría envenenarte.

Ok, evidentemente no era tan bienvenida como pensó, la relación con el guardián de Escorpio no era tan buena, pero de ahí a que quisiera usar su aguja en ella… Simplemente aceptó y comenzó a retirarse, podía sentir que Mascara avisaba a los demás que ella iba a entrar.

-Quizás debí decirle que estaba entrenando con el bronceado…- murmuró el dorado mientras veía la figura de ella alejarse- ¡BAH! Algo de diversión vendrá bien…

 **Biblioteca del Santuario**

Para él no tenía sentido lo que ese sujeto había comentado, sencillamente no recordaba nada igual… Y no, no importaba que él había estado mucho tiempo en un cuerpo de viejo, aún en ese estado estuvo atento a todas las cosas. Especialmente porque recordaba haberse topado en algunas ocasiones en Rozan. Volvió a colocar el libro en la estantería

-Todavía hay algunas cosas que no están claras…- murmuró para sí.

El sujeto Alain había hablado con claridad y hasta parecía decir la verdad, pero… No había simplemente información alguna. Solo tenían ese registro que habían encontrado con lo de las armaduras de bronce pero… Estaba en poder de Acuario.

-¿Todavía no ha encontrado nada Viejo Maestro? - la voz de Shaka lo sacó un poco de sus pensamientos.

-No hay nada sobre esas gemas. Ni sobre esa tal Alexis, ¿en verdad existe? La Señorita Athena está convencida de lo que ese hombre habló.

Shaka se mantuvo en silencio, había pasado unos días desde la llegada de ese tal Alain y todavía había muchas preguntas. ¿Quién era exactamente? Algo le decía que realmente estaba mintiendo, pero… Al mismo tiempo estaba dudando, su percepción en ocasiones fallaba bastante.

-Deberemos pedirle a Camus que nos de ese diario.- fue a la conclusión que llegó.

-Eso y esperar que el Señor Apolo al menos hable de forma clara y no en acertijos como siempre.

Ambos se miraron (o más bien solo Dohko lo miro ya que Shaka aún tenía los ojos cerrados) y rogaron que todo saliera bien. Realmente las cosas no estaban tan bien en el santuario, desde la llegada de ese sujeto algunas cosas no iban bien.

 **Escaleras entre Sagitario y Escorpio.**

-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

Miro al chico claramente sorprendido. No había escuchado esas cosas durante mucho tiempo... Hasta casi parecía que ese estigma había sido olvidado pero no... No lo había hecho.

-Que es una pena que nadie... pero nadie haya dudado en aquel entonces. Sigo preguntándome... ¿cómo es posible que alguien como tú haya sido acusado de traición?

-Eso fue porque...- y Aioros realmente recordaba los gritos y las acusaciones...

-Más allá de las circunstancias... de los engaños... ¿cómo es que aquellos que compartieron tiempo contigo... dudaron de ti?

El muchacho lo miró de reojo, sembrar la duda era el primer paso y el inicio de todo. Su señora tenía razón en algo: todos tenían una espina, un dolor que no se borraba. Podía ver como sus palabras lentamente lo envolvían.

-Eran... jóvenes...- y recordaba que solo unos pocos eran adultos. Su hermano aún era muy joven...

\- Puedo entender que algunos hayan sido engañados por las palabras de alguien que no estaba en su pleno juicio pero... -volteó a verlo de frente- ¿y tus amigos reales? ¿No son ellos quienes deberían haberte defendido?

-... Ya basta.- dijo de repente frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba hacia donde iba todo esto.- Todos fueron engañados... manipulados, no sé qué es lo que intentas hacer...

Levantó las manos en señal de paz. Evidentemente no podía forzar mucho más la situación, estaría en total desventaja si sagitario decidía pelear.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- Se disculpó alegando inocencia- Solo... me causa algo de curiosidad como es que alguien puede perdonar algunas cosas tan fácilmente...

-Eso...

 **Camino al Coliseo.**

Atalaya seguía caminando, en verdad el hecho que avisaran que entraba hacía que las cosas fueran mucho más fáciles, incluso más fácil que aquella vez. Solo rogaba no toparse con nadie. Aunque había algo raro, como un ambiente algo extraño… En eso pudo detectar finalmente la presencia de María, ¡al fin! Las barreras del santuario en ocasiones la confundían un poco. Solo esperaba poder llegar, agarrarla, convencerla de irse…

-Realmente espero que no haga problemas y todo vaya bien.- suspiró. No quería más problemas.

La última conversación con sus compañeras la había dejado preocupada, los planes habían cambiado totalmente después de una charla con los Espíritus.

" _-Ellos fueron quienes enviaron las gemas a otro lado… -explicó Atalaya- Dijeron que es hora de ver a las anteriores guardianas._

 _Era en momentos así donde deseaba que el ritual nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo. Sabía que su maestra había aceptado el destino, pero aun así…_

 _-Pero… se supone que ellas ya no pueden entrar aquí- Cristain estaba algo preocupada, con las cosas como estaban todo se había vuelto raro.- Ni sabemos dónde están._

 _-Yo sé dónde está la mía.- Weiss miró a sus compañeras- Creo que será mejor que tu vayas por María, Atalaya._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero acordamos que Cristain iba a ir!_

 _-Algo en el mensaje que te dieron me dejó pensando… ¿Recuerdas las palabras de los espíritus?_

 _-¿De qué había algo que no debía en el Santuario?- y seguía sin entender que tenía que ver._

 _-Quizás… Y es solo una suposición mía… De que lo que sea que causó esto, también debe estar buscando algo allá, después de todo… Ya destruyeron cinco armaduras."_

Siguió caminando en dirección hacia donde había sentido a su amiga mientras intentaba evaluar esas palabras. ¿Un intruso en el santuario? ¿En verdad? La última vez había terminado en una guerra santa... Y ahora no estaban los bronceados. No entendía nada, Weiss o Cristain podrían haber buscado a María mucho más fácil. Se llevaban mejor con los dorados, ¡hasta Weiss podía conversar con el escorpión! Suspiró, no porque fuera guardiana del viento podía cambiar fácilmente…

Cuando llegó al Coliseo finalmente, casi sintió su cuerpo paralizado. No solamente estaba a quien buscaba, sino también podía ver que estaba entrenando con alguien más. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás... Quizás... esperaría... Y... ¿Quién diría que preferiría volver a enfrentarse a los guerreros de los dioses antes que bajar?

-¿Atalaya? - la voz la sorprendió y cuando miro, pudo ver a Mu- Cuando Mascara avisó que vendrías, creí que irías a ver a la señorita Athena.

-Er... Hola Mu.- tragó saliva para hablar, mostrarse de esa forma frente a los dorados no era bueno. Quizás Mu no diría nada, el carnero no era de esos pero…

-Vamos. María esta abajo... y también hay alguien a quien le gustará verte.

Mu sonrió, ver a la chica lo había sorprendido un poco. En verdad creyó que iba a ir hacia la recamara principal y no hacia el coliseo pero a fin de cuentas... Era bueno verla, aunque la notaba nerviosa.

Momentos después cuando descendieron al campo de entrenamiento...

-Miren a quien encontré en las escaleras.- avisó Mu mientras hacía unas señas a quienes estaban cerca.

-¡Ati!- y María no dudo un segundo en correr hacia ella para abrazarla

-Atalaya...- y también Shun, quien era con quien había estado entrenando María, se acercó- Es bueno volver a verte luego de mucho tiempo.

-¡Es verdad! –le sonrió María- Me ha preguntado por ti un par de veces, pero como nunca dices nada no podía responderle.

Mu observó con cierta curiosidad la reacción de Atalaya, en otras ocasiones ella hubiera estado claramente feliz de volver a ver al chico pero en este momento parecía que no lo estaba. Evidentemente algo había sucedido.

-Si… Ha pasado un tiempo- murmuró un poco y solo tomó a María de los hombros para separarla un poco, Shun tuvo un deja vu con esa imagen ya que le hizo pensar en su hermano- María, vine por ti. Ha… pasado algo en el Templo y tenemos que encontrarnos con Weiss y Cristain, ellas nos estarán esperando en otro lado.

Mu y Shun quienes eran los que estaban ahí se sorprendieron. ¿Algo había pasado en el Templo? Sabían muy poco y nada sobre algunas cosas, y el carnero especialmente estaba algo preocupado.

-¿Eh?- eso la tomo completamente desprevenida- Pero… Todavía estoy entrenando…- se quejó y la tomo de las manos- Además no puedes venir e irte así de rápido… Tienes que…

-María, escúchame- la cortó sin dejarla seguir hablando- No es momento, si solucionamos esto podrás regresar pero es indispensable y urgente que nos vayamos.

-Atalaya…- la llamó con suavidad Shun- ¿Qué está sucediendo? Si nos hablas… Quizás podamos ayudarte.

-No. No es algo en lo que deseo que intervengan personas como tú.

El ex caballero se sorprendió por ese tono tan autoritario, sea lo que sea que estuviera pasando… Era demasiado urgente e importante.


End file.
